


Haters

by Subtle Touch (ib0181i)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nothing much, Random - Freeform, Rant, just ranting, not artistic piece, not poem, you are not required to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ib0181i/pseuds/Subtle%20Touch





	Haters

**_Haters_ **

_Stop your crocodile tears_

_Paid sucker_

You know those politicians who step down

Get a lot of hate

Why?

Because the armchair generals think they should do better

Just because they receive a certain amount of salary,

They have to do better

Honestly,

Can these people do better?

If you’re not happy,

Step up to the job.

I want to see you try

Supporting and building up a country

All the hard work and effort went into building

People just can’t appreciate

Taking things for granted.

Sure opposition is needed,

But do you have to discredit what they have done?

Everyone who supports those politicians

Are subjected to insults

Haters are hard to please right?

No matter what you do,

They will never acknowledge you.

Why not they don’t do anything at all?

These people,

They don’t owe you a living.

They are not expected to solve your problems.

They are only doing everything they could,

Because they stepped up to the job.

Armchair generals.

Show me a better job.

Show me what are the standards you wish to see.

Then accomplish those standards yourself.

You think you own everyone?

You think your views are what that matters?

Why so unhappy?

Why so jealous?

Is it because of their position

Or

Their salary?

Are you stupid?

Low EQ?

Low IQ?

Which is it?

Seriously if you have time watching some video,

That you,

**YOU _,_**

Thinks is full of propaganda,

Then reply to those comments that say nothing but positive things with your self entitled and negative comments,

You should rethink your lifestyle

Major Newsflash

IDIOT,

No one fucking cares about your anti government messages

No one fucking cares about your stupid views

No one fucking cares about your life that can be taken with a simple stab to your chest

You

Don’t matter.


End file.
